1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree stand which is utilized to support a tree in an upright position. The stand accepts a lower section of the tree trunk within its components to maintain the tree in an upright position. The tree stand is particularly adapted for use with a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various prior art tree stands have been proposed for use in maintaining a tree, such as a Christmas tree, in an upright position.
A well known prior art tree stand comprises a saucer-like member to which are connected four crescent like equidistantly spaced legs joined to the periphery of the saucer-like member. Upper ends of the legs are connected to one another by a ring having a diameter which is substantially greater than the diameter of a typical Christmas tree trunk.
Four set-screw elements are disposed equidistantly along the periphery of the ring, at positions central to the positions at which the legs are attached. Once a tree trunk has been positioned within the ring in such a manner that the lower cut end of the trunk will sit centrally within the saucer-like member, the set-screw elements are rotated to force sharp tips of the set-screw elements into the trunk of the tree and set the tree in an upright position within the stand.
Other examples of previously proposed tree stands can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 583,755 Kelly 2,028,129 Allerton 2,437,494 Anderson ______________________________________
The Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 583,755 discloses a Christmas tree holder comprising three legs which are held together by a ring. The ring is received through a hole in each one of the three legs. The inner ends of the legs are concaved, having points at each end thereof which are adapted to engage the surface of the tree trunk. The trunk is inserted between the upper points and will drop down into engagement with the lower portion of the ends of the legs and the weight of the trunk will cause the upper points to be forced into the material of the tree trunk, thus holding the tree trunk securely.
The Allerton U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,129 discloses a holder for Christmas trees or other objects. The holder comprises a cup which has handles. The handles include a cylindrical bar which is received through a slit into a cylindrical notch in one of three legs of the holder. Three handles with three bars are provided for interconnecting with the three legs. The handles with the bars are integral with the cup. The weight of a tree whose trunk is placed within the cup causes the legs of the holder to rotate about the handles generally toward each other and to the central area between them to hold the tree in place. Stops are provided along the rim of the cup to keep the legs from coming together so that the holder will not collapse when the tree is removed from the cup.
The Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,494 discloses a Christmas tree stand having three legs which extend through slots in enlarged portions of a rim of a cup for holding a tree. The enlarge rim portions extend outwardly from the rest of the rim and no ring is provided.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the tree stand of the present invention is of a much simpler construction than the prior art tree stands. The weight of the tree itself transmits a force to upper sections of body legs of the tree stand, so as to force the trunk of the tree into an upright position and to maintain such position.